User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XXXVIII
Someone explain to Galeforce what My Little Pony is because he don't believe me. :P "You stupid broad! Now look what you did!" "Shut up! It wasn't my fault!" "Not your fault?! How stupid are you?" "I said shut up!" "Would you two quit it? Arguing isn't going to help us." "Karl's right. You need to stop Lugina." "Why you..." Lugina said. "Just quit it!" Karl said, "We need to find a way out." "We're in a dungeon Karl! Dungeons are meant to prevent that!" Seria said. "No dungeon is impregnable. But your small brain probably can't think those kind of advanced thoughts." Lugina said. Karl sighed. "Can you guys find a light anywhere?" Seria asked. "How would I be able to find a light in the dark unless it was glowing you idiot?" Lugina said. "We're chained up so it won't matter anyways." Karl said. "What? I'm not chained up but they tied my hands." Seria said. "Same here." Lugina said. "That's odd. I wonder why I'm the only one chained up?" Karl muttered. "Where are you?" Seria asked. "I'm chained to a wall. I can't see anything." Karl said. "Ah, mortals are amusing." a soft, female voice said. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Seria demanded. "You are in no position to make demands." "Are you Maxwell?" Lugina said. A soft chuckle. "You are a smarter one. Yes, I am Maxwell. Welcome to my camp." "You have a dungeon in your camp?" Seria asked. "Obviously not, you idiot!" Lugina said. "No. You are in the White Tower in Ryvern." Maxwell said. "Gods travel fast. We are only waiting for Lord Cardes to finish with your friend and we will be off to Divine Emperor Zevalhua." "Friend?" Seria asked. "Winter? Winter is fighting Cardes?" Karl said. "Not alone, I can assure you. Good luck trying to escape." Maxwell said and walked off. "Not alone? Do you think he has his units with him?" Karl said. "That noob probably doesn't knowing his mental capabilities." Seria said. "Look who's talking." Lugina said. "Hey!" "This is gonna be a long night." Karl muttered to himself. -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ A massive creature rose up behind Cardes and blasted Winter in the face with a hollow wind sound. Cardes seemed to fuse into the creature so they could only see him waist up. "You think you can beat me? A god?" he bellowed. The creature had a serpent's tail that was coiled up to stand upright. It had a huge muscular torso with skulls on its arms and atop where a head should be. Cruel red light glowed in the skulls. "We've killed many gods!" Sefia said. She sent her swords into Cardes's arm. "Argh! You'll pay for that!" Cardes yelled. "Not so fast!" Kikuri shouted and attacked Cardes from the other side. While he was distracted, Winter formed a cyclone of steel energy around himself and then barreled toward Cardes. Once he made contact, Winter compressed the energy and let it explode in Cardes's face. "Pretty cool!" Sefia grinned at him. Cardes got back up and slithered toward them. "You will find that I, unlike Creator Maxwell, have no problem getting my hands dirty to get a job done!" Cardes grabbed Sefia and threw her into Kikuri. Sefia spread her wings and lost some momentum but she still hit Kikuri hard. Before Cardes could press his advantage, Winter blasted him back. "Stay back!" Winter said. Cardes laughed. "You want to play with magic? Taste mine! Hidden Dimension!" Cardes spat. Winter was slashed by dozens of dark blades. He blocked with Revan desperately but he was overwhelmed. The last blade caught him in the chest and he fell back, dropping Revan in the process. Cardes tried to smash Winter but Kikuri hit him hard from the side. While Kikuri fought, Winter vaguely remembered something Chaos had told him about the steel energy, that he could re-energize himself. "Some help would be nice!" Kikuri shouted. Slowly, Winter forced some steel energy into his wounds. He flinched at the sudden tingling sensation but he started feeling better. But it would not be soon enough. He tried to get up but couldn't. Then he noticed that Sefia was advancing towards Cardes. A red light burned in her eyes. She raised her swords. "CLAIOMH SOLAIS!" Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts